Triangles on Campus
by saskesakura
Summary: After a harsh break up with Shikomaru, will Ino find love in the playboy Sasuke. And is a new girl going to come in between?


Triangles on Campus

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Shikomaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, and a new girl named Lira are attending Konoha University. In one dorm there is Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. In another there is Shikomaru, Neji, Chouji, and Lira and in the last one Lee, Kiba, and Tenten.

Shikomaru and Ino have been dating for a while and Ino feels that Shikomaru may pop the question. Sakura and Ino were in Ino's room. Sakura was brushing Ino's long blonde hair. Ino was staring at a picture with her and Shikomaru kissing while it was snowing.

Ino: I think he might ask me to marry him Sakura!

Sakura got excited.

Sakura: Are you sure?

Ino: well, I just feel it. He keeps showing me jewelry stores and dropping hints.

Sakura: what type of hints? Ino: you know like…"marriage is very important and you have to make sure you do it with the right person and marriage affects everything".

Sakura: I think you may be right, Ino.

Ino got up and put her hair up in a bun. They were both in their pjs and were getting away from the arguing of Sasuke and Naruto.

Ino: do you think I would make a good wife?

Sakura: you would make a perfect wife and I'm sure Shikomaru would love you.

Ino: but, his father doesn't think I would.

She sat back on the bed.

Sakura: why would he think that…did he tell you?

Ino: I overheard him and Shiko arguing. He was all "I don't want that tramp apart of our family." "Her father is a common drunk and her family is no good." "That type of reputation will stain the good name of the Nara family."

Ino held her head high holding back tears.

Sakura: that is wrong…and you're not a tramp. I'm sure Shikomaru will look past what his father said. Ino shook her head yes.

_I hope so._

They left her room and went to join Sasuke and Naruto in the living room to watch T.V. The phone rang. Sasuke answered.

Sasuke: Hello. Who's this? Hold on.

He got up and threw the phone on Ino's lap.

Sasuke: it's for you.

He went outside on the balcony. She glared at him.

Ino: hello? Shikomaru: uh…hi.

Ino: what's wrong you sound nervous?

Shikomaru: um…it's nothing; I'm going to come over later…so um…wait up.

Ino: you know I will, love you.

Shikomaru: Uh…yea bye.

He hung up, Ino put on a semi-serious face.

_That was odd…he seemed nervous and wouldn't even say he loved me. What's with him?_

Naruto followed Sasuke.

Sakura: something bothering you, Ino?

Ino shook her face and put on a smile.

Ino: oh, it's nothing…he just said he's coming over later…that's all.

Meanwhile…

Naruto: look man, I know you like Ino and all but, whenever Shikomaru calls you get an attitude. What's up with that?

Sasuke: he's playing her...he's going to break up with her and they are not going to get married.

Naruto: you're lying!

Sasuke: believe me or not…he told me. "Ino was just for fun…I have to get serious now. I need to find a girl who is wife material. And plus my father doesn't approve of her and now that I look at her neither do I."

Naruto: we should tell her!

Sasuke: No, she won't believe us and she has to see for herself.

He walked back inside with a smirk on his face, he sat next to Ino. He whispered in her ear.

Sasuke: sorry.

He got up and went to his room. The clock hit 10:30 and Shikomaru finally came.

Shikomaru: can I talk to you outside?

Ino: fine. Shikomaru: look…we've been going out for a while, right.

Ino's face took on a glow.

Ino: yea.

Shikomaru: So…I've been thinking.

Ino: yea.

Shikomaru: I think we should… we should…break up. The words hit her head hard like shattering glass.

Ino: w-what?

She held her head high holding back tears.

Shikomaru: yea, I think we should Ino, it was fun, but I think it's time we broke it off.

He reached for her hand. She slowly stepped from him.

Ino: w-why?

Shikomaru: I need a girl who is wife material and you just can't supply that for me. Are you okay with that?

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. His words were so cold and biting.

Ino: Am I okay with that…am I okay with that…I'm fine.

Shikomaru: well, glad that's over with…bye, see you around.

Ino stared him off and hot tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Her face turned pale and she started to shake. She entered the dorm slowly, sniffling and crying. Everyone turned their heads towards her direction, puzzled.

Sakura: are you okay?

Ino walked into her room and closed the door gently, a few moments later they heard glass breaking and things being thrown. They ran towards her room and opened the door. They saw her ripping down everything in her room, breaking pictures with her and Shikomaru, and crying. Sasuke and Sakura ran towards her. Sasuke grabbed her to calm her down. She broke free from Sasuke violently, still crying.

Ino: SASUKE, GET OUT! NARUTO GET OUT! SAKURA GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW! I'M A WHORE AND I'M NOT WIFE MATERIAL AND…AND NO ONE LOVES ME!!!!

They all stood there stunned and walked out the room (except for Sakura). Sakura took her in her arms.

Sakura: its okay, Ino, its okay.

Ino: he doesn't love me…he said I was just for fun and I'm not wife material.

Sakura stayed with Ino in her room for the rest of the night.

Months passed and Ino seemed to be over it. It was summer and everyone was headed towards the beach. It was Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Lira. Tenten wore a yellow one-piece swimsuit and Sakura was wearing a two piece pink swimsuit, while Ino was wearing a green bikini. Her long blonde hair was bleached by the sun rays making it shine. Her blue eyes looked deep and mysterious. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Lira was wearing a blue bikini; she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Ino Sakura and Tenten laid their towels down next to each other and put their umbrellas up. Ino positioned herself and opened her suntan lotion. Sasuke came next to her.

Sasuke: would you like me to lotion your skin?

Ino blushed.

Ino: well…sure.

She put her sunglasses on and laid down. He put some on his hands and gently massaged the lotion on her legs. She felt secure by his touch. He smirked and did her other leg. Lira was watching from the corner of her eye.

_Great now he's all over her…I'll steal her shine._

He climbed on top of her and did her stomach and thigh. She giggled from his fingers and he just smiled. He went behind her and gave her a massage. She stopped him and let her long soft hair down. He resumed to being a masseuse.

Ino: Sasuke, I never your fingers felt so good.

Sasuke: there are a lot of things you don't know about me.

Ino: but why are you doing this?

Sasuke was quiet.

Sasuke: don't worry about it…just believe I'm doing it.

Ino: but, I don't understand. All this time I thought you hated me.

He stopped and sat next to her. He took her legs and put them across his. He began to massage them.

Sasuke: how could I hate someone so pretty?

She blushed and he smirked.

Naruto: Sasuke, stop flirting and help us set up.

Naruto was running and fell. Sasuke glared at him. Ino giggled.

Sasuke: well, I'll talk to you later.

She waved him goodbye. Sakura and Tenten came next to her.

Sakura: ooooooo…you and Sasuke were flirting.

Ino: no, we were not.

She lay back down and adjusted her sunglasses. Tenten positioned herself next to her and Sakura laid on her towel. They all raised their upper bodies watching the boys. Sasuke waved at Ino and she waved back. Lira came up to Sasuke.

Tenten: Ino, that new girl, Lira? What's with her?

Ino: what do you mean?

Tenten: I mean she's all over Sasuke, look.

Ino tilted her glasses and looked at them.

_She's such a slut she slept with his brother and now she wants him. I don't care anyway, it's not like I want him. I don't own him. _

She quickly pushed back up her glasses.

Ino: she's a whore, she slept with Itachi.

Tenten and Sakura's jaws dropped.

Both: YOU'RE LYING! T

hey all stared at Lira laughing with Sasuke and touching his arm.

Lira: oh, Sasuke you're muscles look so hot.

She touched his arm. Sasuke had his ice cube face on.

Sasuke: yea…whatever.

Lira: so, do you have a girlfriend?

Sasuke: nope.

Lira: When do you expect to get one?

Sasuke: don't know.

Lira: there are dozens of girls on campus, who are dying to even touch you.

Sasuke: yea, I know.

Lira: maybe we could get to know each other better…over some coffee.

Sasuke: I don't know…I might have something to do.

He walked away and went towards Ino.

Lira: o-okay.

_Look at him going to her. What's so special about her? Wow…she has long blonde hair, blue eyes, a perfect smile, and a good body, but so what? Doesn't he see that I have all of that, but I'm a brunette? I'll win him, even if I have to pry him from her. _

Sasuke went to sit by Ino. Tenten and Sakura giggled and left to help everyone pack up.

Sasuke: we're going to have to have to leave soon; it's starting to get nippy.

Ino: yea.

She put her knickers on and rolled up her towel. She reached down to pack up her umbrella. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She was startled, but then her eyes relaxed.

Sasuke: I'll do it. Ino nodded her head and went in the van.

The next day Ino was walking around listening to her music. She bumped into Sasuke. He had just come out the shower and he was steaming. She looked up.

Ino: oops…sorry.

She began to blush heavily.

Sasuke: no, it's my bad.

He smirked at how she was blushing and went into his room.

That same night Ino invited Tenten over. He brought someone over as well. They listened at his door.

Girl: ooh Sasuke your hands are so strong.

Sasuke: a lot of girls say that, but I don't believe

Girl: well its true…can, I be yours tonight?

Sasuke: sure…come on.

He opened the door and Ino and Tenten fell on the floor. He just shook his head and they stepped over them. Ino made sure that they had left.

Ino: did you see that?

Tenten: yea she was basically, begging him for it!

Ino: see, he doesn't need a girlfriend…he gets one every night!

(new chapter coming soon)


End file.
